


Intermediate Home Economics

by wiltedviolets



Series: Studies in Domestic Cohabitation [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, spoilers through 4.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedviolets/pseuds/wiltedviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We could make out," Abed says, once they’re back in the pillow fort, still dressed in their pajamas, and yeah, the idea of that is still not making Troy blush any less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermediate Home Economics

**Author's Note:**

> These two boys have wormed their way into my heart and into my head. I don't think they're letting go any time soon.
> 
> This fic is canon compliant through episode 4.10.

It’s been just over a week since Troy confessed his feelings to Abed, and they’re finally starting to get into a comfortable rhythm. He’s mostly moved back into the blanket fort, and depending on how Abed’s feeling, he either sleeps next to Abed in the bottom bunk (most days) or in the top bunk by himself (when Abed needs some space). It should probably feel weird sleeping in the same bed as Abed when they haven’t even kissed yet, but his and Abed’s relationship has never exactly been normal anyway, so he figures it’s probably alright.

Not that Troy hasn’t been thinking about kissing Abed, because he’s actually kind of been doing that a lot.

When Troy finally wakes up, he’s alone, which doesn’t really surprise him. No matter how early Troy falls asleep, Abed always seems to wake up before him, and given how often Troy seems to be waking up with a hard-on lately, he’s a little bit grateful that Abed wakes up first. He’s tempted to just stay in bed for a little while longer because it’s warm and soft, and also maybe because the pillows smell like Abed’s shampoo. Troy notices the sweet aroma of something delicious in the air, though, and hunger inevitably wins out over laziness.

Outside the blanket fort, Abed is in the kitchen. Troy’s pretty sure he’s making waffles, which is awesome because Abed always makes the best waffles. Abed’s so focused on what he’s doing that he hasn’t noticed Troy leave the blanket fort, and Troy thinks that if he were in a romance movie he would sneak up behind Abed and wrap his arms around his waist and put his chin on Abed’s shoulder, but he’s not really sure if that’s appropriate for them yet.

Before Troy can decide, the door to the bedroom that used to be the Dreamatorium creaks open and Britta stumbles out into the world of the living, dressed in a ratty shirt with the PETA logo on it and a pair of boxers she claims she stole from one of her exes but Troy is pretty sure she bought for herself, her hair in complete disarray. Her eyes go wide. “Oh my god, I smell food.”

Abed flips a waffle out of the iron, then turns to look at Britta. “I’m confused. You and Troy aren’t having sex anymore, but you’re still sleeping here. Did you move in with us without telling us?”

“Um. Well.” Britta actually looks a little guilty at that. “The thing is, my lease is kind of running up at the end of next week, and since Troy isn’t really using his bedroom anymore...”

“Oh my god, you secretly moved in with us!” Troy gasps. “Is that why my closet smells like a litter box? Are you hiding your cats in my room?”

“Well, duh, I couldn’t just leave them alone, could I? They get lonely.” Britta sighs and leans against the counter. “If you guys don’t want me here, it’s cool. When I mentioned to Shirley that we weren’t dating anymore,” -- and Britta always says it like that, instead of _we broke up_ \-- “she offered me her spare bedroom, so you wouldn’t be like, kicking me out on the streets or anything.”

Abed looks at Troy, and Troy gives him a quick nod.

“Neither Troy nor I have any objections,” Abed says, “though out of fairness, we should wait for Annie and take a vote.”

“Take a vote on what?” Annie rounds the corner right on cue, squeezing her hair dry with a towel. “Is this about breakfast?”

“Britta wants to move in with us,” Abed says. “Troy and I are okay with it if you are.”

“Um, Britta’s basically been living here since before she and Troy broke up. It would be kind of ridiculous of me to say no now, wouldn’t it?” Annie looks back over at Britta. “As long as you clean up after your cats. At your old apartment you could smell the litter box from outside. It was _gross_.”

“What? That is a vicious lie, Annie, that litter box was immaculate, I’ll have you know.”

Troy’s pretty sure this is going to go on for at least a few more minutes, so he decides to tune them out and slides up next to Abed, their arms just barely brushing.

“They smell really good,” Troy says, as Abed flips the last waffle onto a plate.

“I made yours chocolate chip.” Abed hands Troy the plate, and sure enough, there are two big, fluffy Belgian-style waffles, stuffed full of melted chocolate chips. Troy is pretty sure he’s never loved Abed more. “I made plain waffles for Annie, and vegan waffles with organic blueberries for Britta.” Troy knows, without Abed telling him, that Abed’s waffles are cinnamon.

Troy dumps syrup on his waffles until they’re practically swimming in it, then slathers them with butter. Annie makes a face like she’s going to gag just from looking at them, but considering that Annie is probably the only person in the world that likes her syrup on the side, Troy figures she just doesn’t know how to eat waffles.

Abed is already sitting in one of the big chairs in the living room, and normally Troy would take the other one and the girls would either pull up the folding chairs or perch on the arms of Troy and Abed’s chairs, but Troy kind of feels like being a little adventurous today, so Troy decides to sit beside Abed on the armrest and let Annie sit in the other chair for once.

By the next commercial break, Troy has slid off of the armrest and has managed to squish into the chair next to Abed. There’s not much room, and in order to fit, Abed has one leg hooked over Troy’s. Somehow the girls have gone from Britta sitting on the edge of the chair to Annie sprawled across Britta’s lap, and Troy really briefly considers trying it with Abed, but he thinks he might be a little too heavy to sit in Abed’s lap and Abed is so tall that Troy probably couldn’t see the screen, so Troy decides it’s probably not worth the trouble.

“Abed, I think the girls are being more couple-y than us, and they’re not even a couple.”

Annie scoffs. “It’s not a competition, Troy.”

“And if it was, we’d totally kick your asses,” Britta says. Annie gives her a high-five.

“Oh yeah?” Troy smirks. “You know, if you really wanted to win, you guys could always make out.”

Annie crosses her arms over her chest and smirks right back at him. “You first.”

Troy flushes hot right up to his ears and twists so that his back is toward them, and Britta and Annie, because they’re evil, laugh at him.

\--

“We could make out,”Abed says, once they’re back in the pillow fort, still dressed in their pajamas, and yeah, the idea of that is still not making Troy blush any less.

“Uh.” Troy pretends to be really interested in the copy of Batman: Gotham Knights sitting on Abed’s nightstand because he’s not sure he can look Abed in the face while they talk about making out without, like, exploding. “Like, right now?”

“If you want. It’s been a week and we haven’t really been doing anything that we weren’t doing before, so I wanted to make sure you weren’t holding back because you thought I didn’t want to.” Troy hears the bed creak as Abed sits down. “Also, if you want to read Gotham Knights, you should probably read No Man’s Land first.”

Troy’s stomach is kind of doing that weird fluttering thing again, but he really, really does want to kiss Abed, so he takes a deep breath and sits down next to him on the bed. “I’ve never kissed a guy before.”

“Neither have I, but theoretically, I don’t imagine it’s much different from kissing a girl,” Abed says, angling himself toward Troy on the bed. “I could start, if you’re nervous. Or we could wait if you’re not ready.”

Troy thinks about that, but as scared as he is, it’s less real-scared than rollercoaster-scared, and Troy is pretty sure that if he doesn’t release some of his pent up sexual frustration he’s going to end up doing something really embarrassing like grinding on Abed in his sleep.

He nods, and Abed leans in slowly until their lips meet. It’s tentative, just dry, soft pressure against his lips, but Troy can feel it tingling all the way down in his toes.

Then Abed angles his head just a little to one side and parts his lips, running his tongue experimentally against Troy’s lower lip, and suddenly his toes aren’t the only place he can feel it.

Troy wraps a hand around Abed’s neck and pulls him in deeper, and then Abed’s tongue is in his mouth and Troy is being kissed with the force and finesse of someone who’s very much not Abed. Troy lets out an embarrassingly loud whine into Abed’s mouth.

Abed pulls back, and for a moment Troy thinks he’s done something wrong. “Lay down on the bed,” Abed says, and okay, that’s probably the hottest thing he’s ever heard.

Troy scoots back against the pillows, propping himself up on his elbows, and Abed crawls up after him. He plants one knee on either side of Troy’s hips, and when he bends down to kiss Troy again it’s slow and open-mouthed and exploratory, and Troy can tell he’s kissing Abed -- the real Abed -- again.

Troy pulls back a little and gives Abed a mischievous grin. “Hey, Abed, I just had an awesome idea.”

“I’m listening.”

“I bet if you kissed me as different people, I could guess who you were,” Troy says, and he can practically see Abed’s eyes light up at the suggestion. “Kind of like charades, only instead of trying to mime things we just make out.”

“An intriguing proposition, Constable,” Abed replies, dropping seamlessly into his Inspector voice, and wow, how has Troy never really noticed just how hot Abed’s British accent is? “And what, might I ask, would the stakes be?”

Troy considers that for a moment. Before in situations like this they would make deals like ‘loser has to do everything the winner says for a day’, but Troy is pretty sure that if he won he would just use it to make Abed make out with him some more. Also he doesn’t want to make the stakes too high because Abed could probably kick his ass pretty thoroughly if he really wanted to.

“You get five different kisses from five different characters,” Troy says. “And if I can guess all of them, I get to pick the subject for your next movie.”

“And what if I win?” Abed asks.

“If you can stump me, I’ll make a movie for you,” Troy promises. “But you have to do characters I know, or it doesn’t count. Does that sound good?”

Abed doesn’t say anything in response, just leans down and rests his forehead against Troy’s before brushing their lips together soft and sweet. It’s got the Inspector written all over it -- it’s almost a direct copy of the Inspector’s farewell scene with Geneva.

He gets Mary Jane Watson next (because he and Abed have an agreement, Troy is always Spider-man and Abed is always Batman, no exceptions), then Batman. The fourth kiss involves Abed pushing him back against the pillows and thankfully turns out to be Han Solo and not Jeff, and by that point Troy has started to put together that the kisses have been steadily increasing in intensity. Troy has no idea what’s more intense than Han Solo but he thinks it might literally kill him.

Troy watches Abed’s face, because Abed definitely has something big planned for the last one, but he looks... like Abed, more or less, and while it would definitely confuse him, it would also break the pattern because Abed-as-Abed’s kisses are kind of clumsy and wet and sweet.

Abed darts in with a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth, grabbing Troy’s wrists and pinning them above his head. Abed presses one thigh in between Troy’s so that his hard-on is slotted right up against Abed’s hip and Troy lets out a groan so loud that Annie could probably hear it through the wall. Abed bites down on his lip at the noise, enough to startle him but not enough to hurt, and holy shit, Troy has no idea who he’s kissing but he would definitely not complaining about kissing them again.

Then Abed leans down and sucks at the pulse-point on his neck.

“Abed,” Troy groans, and Abed stops and rolls back onto his heels. Troy immediately misses the warmth of Abed against him.

“Is that your guess?” Abed asks, and to anyone who doesn't know Abed as well as Troy does, Abed would probably look unaffected. Compared to normal, though, Abed looks positively wrecked. His pupils are blown wide and his hair is just the slightest bit mussed up in the back from their Spider-man kiss and he's kind of looking at Troy like he wants to eat him.

“I have no idea.” Troy collapses back onto the bed, flinging his arms over his eyes. “Anti-Inspector? Don Draper? The dude from Twilight?”

“No, it wasn’t any of those,” Abed says. “This one might be a little tricky.”

“Jeff? Please tell me it’s not Jeff, if that was Jeff I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at him again.”

“It’s not Jeff.”

“Okay,” Troy sighs. “I give up. Who were you?”

“Evil Abed, from the darkest timeline. If your guess actually had been me, I would have counted it.”

“Holy shit, Abed.” Troy peers up at Abed, who’s still sitting at the foot of the bed and staring at him. “Why are you still all the way over there?”

“I like looking at you,” Abed says, and Troy isn’t sure whether he means that in a sexy way or a sweet way. Maybe a little of both. “Also, unless we intend to go further than kissing tonight, we should probably take a few minutes to cool down.

A part of Troy is really tempted to say fuck it, because he’s almost painfully hard and from the very deliberate way Abed is curled in on himself Troy bets that Abed isn’t in much better shape, but Troy is also kind of terrified by the idea of actually going further when he literally hadn’t even kissed another guy until today, so waiting at least a little while longer is probably not actually that unreasonable.

“Do you have a plan for the movie you’re going to make?” Abed asks, and it takes Troy’s brain a few seconds to catch up to the question because he has no idea what Abed is talking about.

“Maybe,” Troy says. “It’s gonna be a surprise, though.”

Abed looks like he wants to ask another question, but before he can, someone knocks on the blanket fort. (Or the wall next to the blanket fort, technically, but there’s really no practical way to knock on a blanket.)

“Uh, guys, if you’re done doing... whatever it was you were doing in there, Britta and I were going to order a pizza and wanted to know if you wanted any,” Annie calls in. “Also it’s the middle of the day and I can hear you guys from my bedroom. You really should do that somewhere more private.”

“Tell them they can use my bedroom if they want!” Britta yells, and okay, this is officially now the least hot thing that has ever happened to him. “Also tell them I have extra condoms if they need them!”

“Okay, boner officially dead!” Troy ducks out of the blanket fort. “Crisis averted, I’m pretty sure this has ruined my ability to ever get turned on by anything, let’s order some pizza and watch TV and never talk about this ever again. And Britta, no, your one-eyed cat always watches and it’s weird.”

“I need to go take a shower,” Abed says, when he comes out of the blanket fort.

Once he disappears down the hall, Britta grabs Troy’s arm so hard it almost hurts. “Troy,” Britta hisses, “did you make Abed have to take a cold shower?”

“Britta, one, I don’t know, and two, it’s none of your business.”

“But it’s _Abed_.” Britta keeps staring at the bathroom door. “What did you do?”

“We just kissed and Abed probably just wanted to take a shower,” Troy argues. His face feels like it’s on fire. “Will you drop it?”

“From a kiss? Really?” Britta scrunches up her nose.

Annie perks up. “Wait, did he do the Han Solo kiss? Because if so, the Han Solo kiss is definitely cold shower-worthy.”

“Oh my god, I hate you both,” Troy groans, dropping face first on the sofa.

He really needs to get new friends.


End file.
